Home is Where the Heart is
by dreamaboutbooks
Summary: AU Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts! New threats arrive in Hogwarts, things aren't what they seem to be, and Harry needs all the help he can receive. Can his Head of House help? Mentor Minerva, mentions of abuse from Dursleys
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I'm excited to see how it goes! Please review and let me know what you think :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the Dursleys' house and stared at the ceiling.

It was the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts. The end of summer, actually. Just two more weeks and he would board the Hogwarts Express again.

Normally, Harry would be overjoyed. After all, Hogwarts was his first home. Just like it had been with Voldemort, the wizard who had marked Harry on that fateful Halloween so many years ago...

And speaking of Voldemort, he had come back to life by using Harry's only blood... and Cedric, Cedric had died for him. Cedric, his parents... Harry silently wondered who else would die for him.

Yes, after the previous year, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to return to Hogwarts. But he had to. He was the Boy Who Lived, after all.

Sighing, Harry reread a letter Sirius had written him.

 _Harry,_

 _Hey, it's me again. I heard about what happened at the tournament and I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you more, but for now, all I can do is send you letters. I'm sorry you still have to live with the Dursleys, but maybe you can stay with me next summer._ _I hope you're alright and if you want to tell me anything, just use your owl; she'll know where to find me._

 _-Padfoot_

Harry really missed Sirius, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Not now, anyway. Sighing again, Harry tried to be optimistic about the coming school year, but it was difficult.

* * *

On September 1st, Harry was on the Hogwarts Express with his friends, Ron and Hermione. He was trying to be optimistic but honestly, it was nearly impossible with the hearing that had happened about the dementors.

Ron noticed this and asked, "You okay, mate? You've been kind of quiet lately..."

"Yeah," Hermione added in, "In fact, you've barely spoken a word since we boarded the train!"

"Don't worry, guys," said Harry, quickly smiling, "I'm fine, just thinking a bit. Anyways, have you two finished your summer work yet?"

"Are you seriously asking us about homework?" Ron looked horrified.

"Of course I've finished my work, Harry! In fact, I finished it during the first week of summer," exclaimed Hermione, "You've finished yours, haven't you? I'm not letting you copy mine, that's for sure!"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Yes of course, Hermione," Harry answered.

Ron gulped. "Come to think of it," he said, "I don't think I finished my Transfiguration homework..."

Hermione gasped as if this was the worst thing possible. "And what, pray tell, have you been doing all summer?" she hissed.

"Uh, some Quidditch..."

"Well I suggest you finish it now, _Ronald_ , otherwise you might receive detention on your first day back. Because you are certainly not copying mine."

"Yes, you've already said that."

Harry laughed as his friends continued bickering.

"Harry! Help me convince Ronald to do this homework!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Harry, you're on my side, right? Tell this blubbering witch to stop poking her nose into other people's business!" Ron groaned.

"Hermione, stop arguing with Ron so he can actually finish his work," laughed Harry.

Hermione looked triumphant as Ron grudgingly began to do his work.

* * *

After arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione asked, "Who do you suppose the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"

"I don't know, but hopefully she'll be better than the last one," answered Ron.

"Yeah, especially since the previous one tried to get me killed..." said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, it'll be alright," Hermione tried to smile reassuringly, "After all, the new teacher can't be worse than the last one, right?"

She was wrong.

* * *

At the Welcoming Feast, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech. He was interrupted, however, by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a plump woman dressed in all pink.

Seeing her, Harry nudged Ron and Hermione.

"She was at my trial," said Harry, "She works for Fudge."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Once again, please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Like I said, this is going to be AU. That said, some parts of this chapter will be the same as the original but other parts will be AU. Hope you like it! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was Harry's first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Dolores Umbridge stood in the front of the classroom and glanced at the students as they came into the classroom. Her eyes followed Harry as he came in. Sensing this, Harry quickly looked up at her. He wasn't sure why, but the way she was looking at him unnerved him, like a cat looking at a mouse.

"Good afternoon, children," Umbridge said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "As you all surely have been informed, you will be taking OWLs in your fifth year. Study hard and you will be rewarded greatly. Fail to do so, and I fear the consequences may be severe."

With a wave of her wand, Umbridge distributed books to the students and continued, "It seems your previous education in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. From now on, you will be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course."

As students began to ask her questions, Umbridge just smiled sweetly and replied, "It seems that my fears have been correct. Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I expect. Tut, tut. But don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to recover your lost education under my direction and the Ministry's care."

Hermione then raised her hand and said, "Professor, there's nothing in here about using defensive spells!"

"Using spells?" Umbridge asked, "I don't know why you would need to!"

"We're not going to use magic?" exclaimed Ron.

"You'll be learning in a risk-free, secure way," replied Umbridge.

"Well, what use is that?" groaned Harry, "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be _risk-free_."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," declared Umbridge, "A theoretical knowledge of defensive spells will help you get through your examinations!"

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what is out there?" demanded Harry angrily.

"There is nothing out there! Who would you imagine would attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe Lord Voldemort!"

"Now let me make this quite clear," Umbridge said, still in a sugary voice, "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie!"

"This is not a lie! I saw him; I fought him-" Harry was cut off abruptly.

"Do you have any proof, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't need any; look at Cedric!"

"The death of Cedric Diggory was a mere accident!"

"It was murder and you know it!" exploded Harry.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. You will inform Professor McGonagall of this matter."

* * *

After class, Hermione groaned. "She's not even teaching us anything useful! She's a terrible teacher; I can't imagine why Professor Dumbledore even hired her!"

"He didn't," sighed Harry, "Fudge probably forced Dumbledore to hire Umbridge."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "Plus, she gave Harry an entirely unfair detention."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I need to take the note to McGonagall," groaned Harry, "I guess I'll do that now. See you two later."

* * *

Harry knocked on the door of McGonagall's office and silently hoped that she wouldn't be in there. His heart sunk, however, when he heard her say, "Come in."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, I was told to give you this," Harry said, giving his Professor the note.

Professor McGonagall read the note and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true?" she questioned, "You called Professor Umbridge a liar?"

"Yes," answered Harry boldly as he waited for the outburst.

Surprisingly, none came.

"Have a biscuit," said Professor McGonagall.

"Have a- what?" asked Harry. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Have a biscuit," repeated McGonagall.

"Um, okay," answered Harry.

"Potter, misbehaving in Delores Umbridge's class could cost you more than House points and a detention. Umbridge is reporting to Cornelius Fudge."

"Yes, Professor, but-"

"Mr. Potter, I have not finished, and I do not enjoy being interrupted," McGonagall scolded sternly, "As I was saying, you need to be careful. This isn't about truth or lies, but about keeping your head down and temper under control. See to it that you are punctual, will you? Professor Umbridge will not take lightly to tardiness, especially for detention."

"Yes, Professor."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

As Harry sat in the Common Room after classes, he couldn't help but feel annoyed with Professor McGonagall. What kind of advice was that? How was he supposed to keep his head down when Umbridge had insulted Cedric's death like that?

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, "Did something happen with Professor McGonagall?"

Harry sighed and said, "Nothing much. Just a bit irritated, I guess."

He told Ron and Hermione what had occurred in McGonagall's office.

"She asked you to have a biscuit?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yeah," laughed Harry.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I think you should be grateful that she wasn't angry."

"Honestly, Hermione," argued Ron, "How could she be angry at Harry when it wasn't even his fault?"

"Yes, but he did argue with Professor Umbridge in front of the entire class," retorted Hermione.

"Hermione, like I said, I can't just keep my head down when Umbridge just blatantly lies!" groaned Harry.

"I know," Hermione said softly, "Just be careful, okay?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded and said, "I'll try."

Ron looked at his watch and said, "Wait, Harry, you need to go to detention now!"

Hermione gasped, "Harry! You're going to be late!"

"Oh no," groaned Harry, "If McGonagall hears of this, she's really going to be angry this time."

"Trust me, Harry," said Hermione, "If you really are late, I don't think McGonagall is going to be the least of your worries. Now, you better stop dawdling and go!"

* * *

 _So how is it? I hope you liked it! :) Once again, please feel free to leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey it's me again! I hope you like this chapter :)_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

While running to Umbridge's room, Harry imagined her face if he never turned up for detention at all. He grinned at the thought as he walked into Umbridge's classroom.

"Late, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge with false sweetness, "May I inquire the reason?"

"Well, if I don't say anything, you're going to force me to anyway," mumbled Harry.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing. Professor," Harry added belatedly.

"Yes Mr. Potter. We mustn't talk back to our superiors, isn't that right?" Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me today."

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

"Mr. Potter, I see no reason for you to groan over this. After all, I warned you about what would happen if you didn't listen."

Biting back a retort, Harry sat down at a desk and got out his quill. Before he could begin writing, however, Umbridge said, "You needn't use your quill. You are going to be using a very special one of mine."

* * *

Umbridge's detentions continued for a week. Throughout the week, they got worse and became longer, until one day, Umbridge had Harry come right after classes were over and released him after midnight. Because he was using Umbridge's blood quill, the wounds on Harry's left hand got deeper and deeper.

Ron and Hermione were extremely worried about Harry. He had missed dinner the previous night because of his detention and didn't even get to go to Quidditch tryouts. Additionally, Harry didn't have enough time to finish his homework, so he missed his meals to complete them.

Still, Harry couldn't complete all of his homework on time. He hadn't been able to finish Transfiguration.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I have already asked the entire class to place the homework on the desks!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"I know," answered Harry, "But I haven't been able to complete mine, and I was hoping to turn it in next class."

"I do not tolerate lateness, Mr. Potter. You will receive a zero for this assignment."

"Professor!" shouted Ron, horrified, "Can't you at least give Harry partial credit if he turns in the homework next class?"

"Mr. Weasley," answered McGonagall furiously, "In the future, you will remember to raise your hand before speaking. As for you, Mr. Potter, well I do hope you find time to complete your assignments, otherwise I may have to ban you from Quidditch!"

"Fine with me," grumbled Harry, "I wasn't able to go to Quidditch tryouts, anyway."

"You will refrain from using that tone with me," McGonagall said angrily, "Five points from Gryffindor! The next time you fail to turn in your assignments on time, you will have detention."

Harry could barely resist a groan. He just didn't have time for anything anymore.

* * *

After Transfiguration was over, Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione to Charms.

"Harry, I really think you should tell someone what is going on during Professor Umbridge's detentions," said Hermione, "What she is doing to you is completely unacceptable!"

"Yeah, and who'd I tell? Dumbledore? He doesn't even look at me anymore, and I don't even know why. McGonagall? She's furious with me enough as it is and doesn't need me burdening her with any more problems," replied Harry.

"What about the other professors?" asked Ron.

"I barely even talk to Sprout and Flitwick. Snape's out of the question," groaned Harry, "Look, guys, really, I'm fine."

Hermione retorted, "Harry, you are most definitely not 'fine!' You haven't been eating properly because of this overload, Umbridge's abusing you, you don't have enough time to complete your assignments, and look at you! You're mentally and physically exhausted!"

"Hermione, honestly, I get your point but who cares?" replied Harry, "No, tell me, besides you and Ron, who cares about me besides me being the Boy Who Lived? Everyone's got too many problems of their own right now and I don't want to burden anyone. They wouldn't be able to turn me down if I ask for help because I'm the Boy Who Lived, but would they actually care about me? No. So please, leave me alone."

With that, Harry pushed past Ron and Hermione and all but ran to Charms.

"Ron, we've got to do something," said Hermione urgently, "Despite what he says, he's not alright. We need to help him!"

"Yeah, I've got that," answered Ron, "But how?"

"I'll wait a little longer, but if Harry doesn't get better, I'm telling a teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry's detentions with Umbridge were finally over. Determined not to earn another week of detentions, Harry trudged into Defense Against the Dark Arts with a goal of not opening his mouth.

His new goal was unable to be completed, however, when Umbridge began to commend Professor Quirrell.

Despite warnings from Ron not to speak up and a glare from Hermione, Harry said sarcastically, "Yeah, Professor Quirrell really was great, wasn't he? But there was just that minor drawback of having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

The entire class gasped, but Umbridge just smiled sweetly and said, "Another week of detention, Mr. Potter."

* * *

This time, when Harry handed his detention note to Professor McGonagall, she was extremely displeased.

"Potter! Have you forgotten what I said last time about keeping your temper down? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Why?" demanded Harry, "I think I'm being punished enough already for things that aren't my fault."

"I must ask you again to refrain from using that tone with me, Potter. To answer your question, five points were taken because detentions don't appear to have an effect on you. Your previous detentions with Professor Umbridge have shown that. You are dismissed."

* * *

Hermione once again reminded Harry that he should tell someone about his detentions with Umbridge.

"Harry, why don't you tell Professor McGonagall?" she asked, "She'd be furious with Umbridge!"

"Hermione, you've finally stopped giving Umbridge the title of 'Professor!'" laughed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Ron, she really doesn't deserve the title. But Harry, you really should tell Professor McGonagall!"

"Hermione, how many times am I going to have to repeat myself?" roared Harry angrily, "Today, McGonagall scolded me for receiving detention with Umbridge again and took off another five points because apparently, detentions don't have an effect on me! But in truth, these detentions are ruining everything! I can't play Quidditch, my grades are dropping, my hand is bleeding, I'm arguing with my two best friends because I'm so tired of this!"

"Harry," said Hermione gently, "That's why you should tell-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL MCGONAGALL, AS SHE CAN'T TELL HOW MUCH THESE DETENTIONS ARE AFFECTING ME! It should be pretty obvious by now if McGonagall actually cared, Hermione," exploded Harry.

"Harry-"

"Just drop it, Hermione," sighed Ron, "It's clear he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, 'Mione," said Harry, "I'm really fine, okay?"

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded.

* * *

But as the week passed by, it became clear that Harry was not fine.

Umbridge had been named "High Inquisitor" and was observing the teachers.

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had just begun teaching when Umbridge said, "Hem, hem."

McGonagall ignored Umbridge and continued on teaching. Not used to being ignored, Umbridge said, this time louder, "Hem, hem."

However, Umbridge was ignored once again. "Hem, hem!" she all but shouted.

Professor McGonagall finished her sentence and glared at Umbridge.

"What is it, Delores?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what I was here for, Minerva. As the High Inquisitor, I am examining your teaching-"

"Yes, of course I knew that, otherwise I would have asked you why you were here," answered McGonagall, irritated.

As the students began laughing, McGonagall demanded, "Silence!" and continued teaching.

At the end of her lesson, Umbridge said, "You will receive your evaluation shortly."

"I can hardly wait," replied McGonagall drily.

At this, most of the students began laughing again. However, Harry was miffed. So he had to keep his temper, but McGonagall could say whatever she wanted to Umbridge? That was beyond unfair.

* * *

After lessons that day were over, Harry hurried to his detention with Umbridge.

Ron and Hermione were talking about him.

"Ron, I can't stay silent for any longer. I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall about Harry," said Hermione determinedly, "In fact, I'm going to do that right now. I can't stand to watch Harry like this anymore!

"Yeah, what a great idea, Hermione! Harry will get mad at you, ignore you, and avoid you for the next few days. Nothing wrong with that," said Ron sarcastically.

"Would you rather have that or have Harry continually suffering under Umbridge?" asked Hermione, annoyed.

"You've got me there," sighed Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was in detention with Umbridge.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I do hope that this time, detention will teach you the proper respect and discipline you must show in class," said Umbridge in a sugary voice, "I do not wish to assign you any more detention! After all, I am on your side. I am your friend and I only want what's best for you."

Harry bit back a snort and began writing with the blood quill. He had barely written for fifteen minutes, however, when the door to the classroom was slammed open by a furious looking Professor McGonagall.

"Delores! What is the meaning of this?" demanded McGonagall angrily, "Having a student use a blood quill?"

"Hello, Minerva," smiled Umbridge, "As you see, Mr. Potter is merely fulfilling the requirements of his detention."

"A blood quill should never be used on a student, Delores," shouted Minerva, "Surely Dumbledore told you this?"

"Are you certain you are so against the idea of this, Minerva?" asked Umbridge sweetly, "Because if you are, then you are going against the Ministry and the Minister of Magic himself!"

If possible, McGonagall looked even more angry. "If you would excuse me," she spat out, "Mr. Potter will spend the rest of his detention with me. As his Head of House, it is my duty, after all. Any future detentions he receives will also be spent with me. Come, Potter."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall out of Umbridge's office and into her own. Harry knew that he should be grateful that McGonagall had come for him, but lack of sleep and exhaustion had caught up with him. He was angry at McGonagall; why should she suddenly care about what happened to him?

"Potter," said McGonagall, "I would like to have a look at your hand, please."

"Professor, I'm fine," answered Harry. By this point, Harry was tired of people fussing over him and pretending to care.

"Potter, either you let me look at it or we are going to see Madame Pomfrey, who is going to make a larger commotion than me. It is your choice."

"Oh, so finally, I get a choice in my own life, Professor?" Harry spat out.

"Potter, I will not tolerate-" McGonagall was cut off.

"Professor, at this point, I honestly don't care if you assign me twenty more detentions. I've gotten used to them, anyway."

"Mr. Potter, you will cease this foolishness at once and allow me to take a look at your hand!" shouted McGonagall.

"Why should I?" answered Harry, "As I said before, I'm fine."

It seemed like Professor McGonagall's patience had run out. She grabbed Harry's left hand and unwrapped the scarf around it before gasping.

"Professor, is something the matter?" asked Harry with mock innocence.

"Potter... your hand..." McGonagall was speechless, "How could she do this to you?"

"Yes, Professor, how could this happen to me, as detentions clearly have no effect on me?" replied Harry angrily.

Now, however, it seemed like Professor McGonagall was angry too.

"Potter, if this had happened during the first week of detention, then you should have done everything in your power to avoid a second week! That is what I meant by detentions having no effect on you!" admonished McGonagall, "You should have told someone about this before Miss Granger had to inform me!"

"Yes, but there was just one slight problem, Professor. There was no one to tell. Dumbledore doesn't even-"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore, Potter," interrupted McGonagall, "And I will ask you one last time to stop using that tone with me."

Harry sighed, trying to calm down. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't even look at me anymore and I don't know why. You were already furious with me for not turning in my Transfiguration homework and for getting more detention with Professor Umbridge. I barely talk to the other professors, so it would be unreasonable to go to them."

As he said this, McGonagall was healing his hand.

"I've done all I could to heal your hand, Potter, and it seems like the bleeding has stopped. Unfortunately, you will be left with a scar," McGonagall said.

"Well, it's hardly the first time I'll be left with one," said Harry.

"Potter," McGonagall sighed, "You still could have come to me, you know."

"Really? Would you actually have cared though, Professor?"

"I have a duty to protect the students!" exclaimed McGonagall, "Of course I care."

"I would have only burdened you with more problems, Professor," said Harry, "Do you really care about Harry, or do you care about the Boy Who Lived? Because I think that if you actually cared about Harry, you would have noticed that something was wrong before Hermione informed you."

"I did notice, Potter," sighed McGonagall, "However, although I had my suspicions, I was not entirely certain. I decided to wait a little longer before taking action."

"Yes, and lots of good that did," Harry spit out sarcastically.

"I will remind you again, Potter, that you are my student and are in no position to argue about my decisions. I hope that this time you will remember to keep your head down and not attract any unneeded attention! Despite what I told Delores, I do not have infinite control over the detentions she assigns," said McGonagall.

"Don't worry, Professor. I stand by what I said before. I've gotten used to them and I can take more," Harry said, walking out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

_School's been kind of busy, but I'm trying to update as much as often! Thanks to everyone who's reading this!_

 _Please review! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Harry got back to the Common Room, he went over to Hermione.

"You told McGonagall," he stated angrily, "Why? I told you I was fine!"

"I know you did, Harry, but despite what you said, you were not okay," answered Hermione.

"Hermione, you are not my mother. I haven't had a mother since I was one so I think that by now, I can take care of myself. I do not need your interference!"

"Harry, I was only trying to help."

"Yes well, you aren't!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry, I'm sorry, but we're truly trying to help you."

"Guess what happened? I yelled at McGonagall, she's probably fuming now and she most likely hates me."

"You... you yelled at McGonagall?" asked Ron incredulously, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Harry, Professor McGonagall did heal your hand, didn't she?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah but in the future I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my life," answered Harry, still annoyed.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't regret what I did. If I didn't do anything about it, Umbridge would have continued to abuse you. I couldn't stand that, I just couldn't. You might say it's alright, but Harry, it's not," Hermione explained, "So please, Harry, don't be mad."

Harry sighed. He knew that Hermione meant well, but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed all the same.

"Hermione, I'm not mad, but in the future, can you tell me what you're going to do before actually taking action?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I'll try," answered Hermione.

"Okay guys, this has been great and all and I'm glad we're friends again, but it's dinnertime and I'm starving," said Ron.

"Is food all you think about? Honestly, Ronald," sighed Hermione.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry avoided Professor McGonagall as much as possible. During Transfiguration, he only spoke to her when he was directly asked a question.

One day, however, McGonagall said, "Potter, please stay after class."

After nodding at Ron and Hermione to show them that they could leave, Harry walked in front of McGonagall's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked. He had decided to be polite but brief so that he could leave as soon as possible.

"Yes, Potter. I only wished to see how you were doing. You have not had another detention with Delores, I take it?" inquired McGonagall.

"No, Professor."

"Potter... are you alright?"

Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger again; why did McGonagall suddenly care? She had never shown this much care before.

"Professor, I will say this once again. I'm fine. If that is all, I need to go to Potions now."

With that, Harry walked away before McGonagall could respond.

* * *

That night, Harry had a terrifying dream. He was a snake and he had attacked Arthur Weasley! Harry woke up and immediately knew that it wasn't just a dream; it had been a vision.

"Ron, Ron wake up! Your dad just got attacked!" Harry shouted, panicked.

This woke Neville up.

"I'll get McGonagall!" said Neville as he ran off.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in and asked, "What is the meaning of this? It's the middle of the night, for goodness sake!"

Not caring that he was still angry at McGonagall, Harry immediately spoke up.

"Professor, Mr. Weasley, as in Arthur Weasley, has just been attacked! I saw it in my dream... I can't really explain it, but I'm sure of it," Harry quickly explained.

"I believe you," said McGonagall, looking distressed, "We're going to see the Headmaster."

Relieved, Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore's office.

Harry quickly explained his dream to Dumbledore, who refused to look at Harry the entire time.

"Albus, would you look at Potter when he is speaking to you, please," sighed McGonagall.

Surprised, Harry looked at McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, it's alright," Harry said, turning around to look at her. It was then that Harry noticed that her hair was out of its usual tight bun and despite her stern expression, there was still some concern marked upon her features.

"Minerva, it seems Delores knows that Harry and Ron are out of bed. If you would please send her off," said Dumbledore.

"Of course," answered McGonagall.

Arthur Weasley was taken to St. Mungo's and Harry was thanked profusely by Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was relieved to know that Arthur was still alive.

* * *

It was career advice day. Harry was having his session with Professor McGonagall. Harry noticed that Professor Umbridge was sitting in the corner and taking notes.

"Potter, have you thought about your future?" asked McGonagall, "What would you like to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Professor, but I think I'd like to be an Auror," answered Harry.

Hearing this, Umbridge suddenly exclaimed, "Aurors need to be approved by the Minister of Magic. Cornelius would never approve of this!"

"There will be a new Minister of Magic by then," replied McGonagall.

"You want Dumbledore to become Minister of Magic! I knew it all along."

"Professor Dumbledore has no intent on becoming the Minister, Delores," said McGonagall angrily, "I promise you, even if I have to tutor him nightly, Potter will become an Auror!"

Harry was stunned; did McGonagall really mean that?


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so things are going to get pretty AU here. Warning: character death :(_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry read his latest letter from Sirius.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? I'm still at Grimmauld Place and I'm growing rather restless. I wish I could be doing something rather than sitting around here all day! Oh well, I guess I'll think of some pranks that you can pull on McGonagall... if you dare._

 _Anyways, I hope you're doing well! Owl me if you need anything!_

 _-Padfoot_

After he finished the letter, Harry thought about whether or not he dared to actually pull a prank on McGonagall. He imagined her face and snickered; he didn't know how many detentions she would assign him. But that made him think about Umbridge's detentions, and Harry instantly sobered.

How nice it would be to pull a prank on Umbridge without getting caught! Harry instantly decided to talk to Fred and George about that later.

As it was a Saturday morning, Harry didn't have any classes. He decided to eat breakfast, write back to Sirius, and play some Exploding Snap with the hope of not getting caught by Umbridge.

Harry went down into the Common Room just as Hermione came down.

"Hey Harry," yawned Hermione, "You're up early."

"Yeah, I had another nightmare. I think it was more of a vision, actually. It had something to do with Voldemort. But I couldn't really see what was going on this time," sighed Harry, "I hope it's nothing bad."

"Hopefully not," agreed Hermione.

"Is anything involved with Voldemort not bad, though?" groaned Harry.

"Well, it'd be good if he was getting weaker," answered Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry, "It seemed like he felt triumphant, which is usually bad news."

"Well, try not to think about it too much," advised Hermione, "Is Ron up?"

"No, he's still sleeping," answered Harry.

"Of course," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Should we eat breakfast first?"

"Sure. Who knows when Ron will be up?"

As Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, Ron suddenly ran up to and joined them.

"Hey," said Ron, "Why didn't you guys wait for me?"

"We weren't sure how much longer you would be asleep," answered Harry.

"You still could've waked me up," grumbled Ron.

"Come on, let's eat," interrupted Hermione.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down, owls suddenly flew in and dropped copies of the Daily Prophet onto the tables.

Suddenly, everyone started chattering loudly; oblivious to what was going on, Harry looked up at the High Table and was alarmed to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore looking distressed as they read their own copies of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione grabbed a copy and suddenly gasped out loud. Ron looked at the paper and shouted, "Bloody hell!"

"What is it?" demanded Harry apprehensively. Had there been another Death Eater attack?

"Harry..." Hermione said, trying to shield the article from Harry, who grabbed it anyway. What he saw on the front page, however, made his blood run cold.

 **SIRIUS BLACK-DEAD!**

 _Last night, at approximately midnight, Godric's Hollow suffered from a Death Eater attack. However, there only appears to be one victim- the much wanted Sirius Black. Officials are searching for further evidence and the solutions to unanswered questions-_

Harry couldn't bring himself to read anymore. He felt sick and stood up to leave the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Hermione called from behind, "Harry, please don't leave yet, you haven't eaten anything..."

"Honestly, food is the last thing I'm thinking about at the moment. I'm leaving," said Harry. He felt like throwing up.

Harry stumbled his way to the doors of the Great Hall, only to nearly walk into Professor Snape.

"Potter, perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings, otherwise you'll turn up just like your dunderhead godfather," sneered Snape.

"Sirius was not a dunderhead!" shouted Harry, trying to stand up straight despite wanting to lie down.

"Your godfather walked straight into a trap because he was too arrogant to use a brain cell to even think about the situation."

"Then he did so because he had good reason to."

"Really?" sneered Snape, "I would not speak without knowing about the matter I am addressing, Potter."

"You. Know. Nothing. _Professor_." Harry spit out the last word angrily.

"Your dear godfather traveled to Godric's Hollow... to save you, Potter."

"You're lying!" sputtered Harry, "I was at Hogwarts last night, serving one of your detentions last night. Have you forgotten how to use your brain, Professor?"

"Detention, Potter, seven o'clock, my office. Think for once in your life. I have already informed you that Black walked into a trap. Obviously, he was tricked by no less than the Dark Lord. Seeing as you are clearly too emotionally unstable to think, you are to be given no further information. I suggest you go to your dormitory before making a scene in the Great Hall, which you are clearly about to cause. Why, you're just like Black- attention-seeking, arrogant-"

Harry was about to punch Snape when he was suddenly cut off by a stern voice shouting, "Enough, Severus!"

Snape turned around to face Professor McGonagall, who was boring her death glare through Snape.

"Severus," she hissed, "Potter does not need to hear your comments about Mr. Black at this moment."

Narrowing his eyes, Snape turned back to Harry and said, "Seven o'clock, Potter. Do not forget, just like your fool of a godfather would have-"

This was Harry's last straw. "My godfather was not a fool," he hissed angrily, "He was ten times the man you'll ever be."

"Potter, Severus, stop this instant!" shouted McGonagall.

"I am not going to just stand here while he insults Sirius!" yelled Harry.

"No, but you are causing a scene in the Great Hall, Potter. I have already told you this, but you need to keep your temper in check."

"Keeping my temper in check is not going to bring Sirius back, Professor. No magic can ever do that."

* * *

 _Alicia Olivia Mirza- Thanks for reviewing! I've always preferred McGonagall too :)_


End file.
